


Living with Greatness

by jrae7374



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrae7374/pseuds/jrae7374
Summary: J-Hope x ReaderReader is living with the boys in their apartmentDisclaimer: I’ve never watched any of BTS’s shows so I don’t know how their dorm/apartment is set up, this is just how I envision it in my head.This work isn't actually completed but I don't know how to change that in the tags.  Sorry!(This is my first work so I don't know what I'm doing lmao)





	1. Chapter 1

You had been hanging out with the boys for quite a while, joining them in their apartment and taking care of them. It was a dream come true getting to live with your idols, and you always considered yourself lucky for getting to work with your favorite group of boys.  
Your bias had always been Jimin, but as time went on, you found J-Hope’s everlasting joy to be captivating. Time spent with him was like freezing time altogether, and yet it always went by so quickly. The way he kept your spirits high and always encouraged you to do your best when dealing with college work helped to keep you from breaking down at times, and even if you did break down he was there to catch you. You really started to notice how much you liked him during your second month living with the boys. There was a particular moment when all eight of you were at the table together that stood out in your mind.  
Namjoon sat at the end of the table opposite of you, with Jimin to his right and Taehyung to his left. Next to Tae was Yoongi, and next to him was Jungkook. Across from them sat Jin, and Hoseok, who was next to you. You had just prepared a full-course meal for the boys, a meal that you had never made before. You made sure to make it clear to the boys that you weren’t completely confident in what you had prepared, and to consume with caution: a warning that was half joke and half true. The boys laughed nervously and filled their plates, quickly warming up to the smells that surrounded them. Jungkook, Namjoon, and Seokjin made no hesitation in digging in; each for their own reasons: Jungkook because he had no fear, Namjoon because he didn’t want you to feel self conscious about your meal, and Seokjin because he was hungry. The rest of the boys watched and decided that your food was okay to eat… all of them, that is, except for Hoseok. In an obnoxious gesture, J-Hope took his first bite of the food and teasingly began to fake choking on the food.  
“What is this, y/n?! I’ve never tasted anything so horrible in my life!” he said with a smile on his face. The rest of the group laughed at his joke. You blushed, embarrassed, and let out a small laugh.  
“Sorry…” you said, just in case he was serious. Suddenly, Namjoon spoke up.  
“He’s kidding,” he said to you across the table with a knowing nod. And then Taehyung spoke,  
“Why are you always picking on y/n, Hobi? Seems to me like you either have a crush on her or you don’t like her at all!” Everything got quiet for a moment while you all turned to hear Hoseok’s reply, except for Seokjin of course who was still chewing loudly. Hoseok let out an embarrassed laugh and finally said,  
“Of course I like y/n.” His eyes flickered to yours for a moment, and then quickly looked away to the rest of the boys at the table. Namjoon seemed to approve of Hoseok’s response, but Jungkook only laughed.  
“You like y/n, don’t you?!” he yelled loudly. Hoseok sat quietly, staring at his hands, as you looked at him. Namjoon gave Kookie a harsh look, and Hoseok muttered,  
“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

Later that night while everyone was lounging around in the living room, you got up to go to the bathroom. On your way, you happened to bump into Hoseok, who was just exiting his room after changing into his pajamas. His pajamas consisted of only a t-shirt and underwear, something that had never caught you off-guard before, but this time you felt embarrassed for seeing him this way. He looked at you and smiled.  
“Hey, sorry for making fun of your cooking earlier. Taehyung was right, I shouldn’t make fun of you.”  
“Oh, that’s alright,” you replied nervously. “I didn’t think it was that great anyway.”  
“No, it was,” he said simply.  
“Okay…” you replied awkwardly. “…thanks.”  
“You’re welcome,” he nodded, and you each went your opposite directions.

As you recalled these events that had occurred only a week earlier while lying on your bed one morning, you couldn’t help but feel your heart beat quicker than it had before. J-Hope was probably just trying to be nice, but you couldn’t help but “hope” for something more. However, you knew that you couldn’t lie in bed all day–there was work to be done! You hopped out of bed and put your feet into your slippers. You looked at yourself in the mirror and let out an awful sigh. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. This was odd for two reasons: no one ever came to your room since you were the only girl in the apartment and there was an unspoken rule that it was off limits to all of the boys. The second reason, well that was because even if one of the boys wanted to talk to you they probably wouldn’t knock in the first place.. You took a few long strides over to the door and opened it. It was Namjoon. It made sense that he, out of the rest of the group, would knock. You had found over the course of the past months that Kim Namjoon was quite literally “silent but deadly.” He was very polite and typically didn’t get very obnoxious like the others, but you could tell that his mind was whirring behind his calm eyes.  
“Oh, hey! What’s up?” you asked him. Namjoon was like an older brother to you. An unrelated, very tall, very handsome older brother.  
“I just wanted to talk to you real quick. Do you mind if I sit down?” He gestured toward the seat at your desk which was placed next to the door.  
“Of course! Is something wrong?” you asked, suddenly concerned. Joonie took a seat at your desk while you sat on the edge of your bed.  
“Well–not really. It’s about Hobi hyung,” Namjoon said.  
“Oh…” you began. “What about him?” Namjoon sat for a moment, contemplating the right words for some purpose you had no idea about.  
“Well, you see–usually in this situation I wouldn’t say anything to you. I believe that if one of my brothers likes someone, they should find out in their own time. Not that Hoseok likes you, but we’ve been talking a bit and… Anyway, since we’re all living under the same roof I just don’t want things to become awkward, so if at any point you ever feel uncomfortable or unsure I hope you know that you can talk to me. I should’ve told you that when you first got here, but I’m telling you now. I’m always here for my brothers, and now for my sister as well.” Namjoon smiled genuinely at you, making you feel truly at home.  
“Thank you, Namjoon, I really appreciate it.” With that, he rose from your chair and opened the door. He turned to you and said,  
“Thanks for the talk,” and quickly walked away in the direction of the other boys’ annoyed morning screams.

You remained seated on the edge of your bed, thinking about what Namjoon had said. He didn’t actually say that Hoseok liked you, but you knew that it was implied. Your heart jumped at the thought of Hobi’s arms wrapped around you. You thought about Namjoon’s warning. Was there really anything to be worried about? You weren’t sure, but right at that moment, Hoseok’s head popped into view and he leaned into your room.  
“Hey, y/n! Good morning!” he said smiling.  
“Good morning, Hobi,” you said back to him. And then you realized–you had never called him Hobi out loud before. Sure, all the boys called him that, but you weren’t one of the boys. You felt almost like an outsider in their world–with the inside jokes and silly, boy-like pranks–and you typically tried to be as professional as possible. However, when your words reached Hoseok’s ears, his face contorted into an expression that could only be described as pure joy. Namjoon called his name and he was about to walk away when you called out to him,  
“Oh wait, Hobi!” He took a step backward and caught himself on the doorway, delighted at the fact that you had something more to say.  
“Yeah?” You caught your breath. You looked at his face, his happy features and slim body. You inhaled and said,  
“How would you feel about going out on the town with me later today?”  
It was kind of a bold move, but you were certain Hoseok had been acting differently lately. Namjoon wouldn’t have said anything to you if it wasn’t true that Hobi had feelings for you, so you felt compelled to take a shot.  
Your words hung in air for a quick second. Hoseok laughed breathily.  
“I’d love to go on a date with you,” he said sweetly. He took a step away from your room. “We can figure out the details later.” He winked at you, trying to be silly, and walked away toward Namjoon, light on his toes.  
You sat, still on the edge of your bed, mind racing. A date! You hopped up from your spot on the bed, slammed the door shut, and jumped around happily. You then changed into your day clothes and practically skipped out the door, almost running into Yoongi where he stood outside his own room, which was across the hall from yours. (Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok [ironically enough] shared a room, and Seokjin, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin shared the only other room in the apartment. Before you moved in, your room had belonged to Yoongi and Seokjin, and Yoongi was still a bit perturbed by the fact that he had to not only move rooms, but share with an extra person.) You could just feel the hatred he had for you emitting from his body as you bumped into him by accident. He turned and looked at you angrily, then turned back around and shouted at the door,  
“I SWEAR TO GOD KIM TAEHYUNG IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF MY ROOM I WILL MURDER YOU PERSONALLY.” You flinched as he screamed, and slid out of the hallway as slyly as possible. You walked into the kitchen/dining room area to see Hoseok and Namjoon already sitting at the table, talking quietly. When they noticed you walk into the room they both straightened up and smiled, almost creepily. You smiled back, kind of freaked out, but got started quickly on making breakfast. You saw that Jungkook was in the furthest corner of the living room, sulking, and Seokjin watched from you from the living room couch, admiring your cooking skills and giving suggestions here and there.  
You had a deep appreciation for Jin. Although he acted like a child sometimes, there was a mature side to him that you found quite charming. He, like Namjoon, was also similar to a big brother. You felt that you could look up to him as well as act stupid around him and he wouldn’t think twice about it. You caught Hoseok watching to two of you when you laughed together, as though he was jealous. You didn’t think much of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J-Hope and y/n go on their date!

By dinnertime, all of the boys knew that you were going on a date with Hoseok. He was happy to share that information with the group, and they were happy to find out. You had been worried that some of them might disapprove, but that was certainly not the case.  
You and Hoseok had decided to go to dinner together, yet you still had to prepare food for the rest of the boys to eat. Hoseok helped you to cut up meats and vegetables, which you found very helpful. Once the food was done, the two of you hurried yourselves out the door–the food made your stomachs growl.. The other boys bade you goodbye, and Seokjin went so far as to jokingly tell you to be careful with “that boy.” You laughed and shut the door behind you.  
The boys shared one vehicle, which was kept in the garage on ground level. You had never ridden in the car, but you knew it was expensive. Hoseok led you to the garage and into the car. He hopped into the driver’s seat and started the car up.  
“I haven’t driven in a while,” he laughed.  
“Should I be worried?” you said teasingly.  
“I promise I’ll be extra careful!” Hoseok smiled largely at you and then backed out of the garage.  
“So where are we going to eat?” you asked him.  
“You’ll see,” he replied. “You might not have heard of it, but it’ll be good.”  
He didn’t have to drive for long–perhaps 10 minutes or so. Along the way, the two of you had a jam out session with the CD player turned up–you had GOT7’s latest album in (it was a joke gift from Jackson, but the boys listened to it anyway).  
Hoseok parked the car outside of a restaurant that you truly had not heard of before. You were about to get out of the car when he yelled “no, wait!” and ran over to your door to help you out.  
“Thanks,” you said shyly. Hoseok smiled largely.  
“Let’s go in?” he suggested. He took your hand in his own and led you inside. A nicely-dressed young man stood by the door waiting to help you both. The man’s eyes looked you over from head to toe. He approached you eagerly.  
“Table for two?” the employee asked while looking only at you. Hobi answered,  
“Yes.” The young man blankly acknowledged Hoseok’s answer and led both of you to a small table in the middle of the dining area. You began to sit down, but Hoseok signaled for you to stay standing. He leaned toward the waiter and said “do you think you could get us something a little more private?” The young man smirked and said,  
“Certainly.”  
He led you both directly to the back corner of the room. Hoseok nodded at the waiter in appreciation, and helped you into your seat before taking his own.  
“Can I get you anything to drink?” the waiter asked you.  
“I’ll have water,” you said quickly. “Fine choice,” he replied. He nodded and turned to Hoseok.  
“Pepsi, please,” he stated. Without another word, the waiter walked away. While he was away, Hoseok smiled nervously at you. “Well, what do you think so far?” he asked you. You looked around at the place.  
“It’s nice,” you said simply. Hobi smiled, and then leaned forward to whisper to you.  
“I don’t like the way that guy was looking at you.” So he had noticed it too. The waiter had totally been checking you out the entire time. You played it down in your head, but you knew exactly what was going on in that guy’s head.  
“Me neither,” you agreed. “I’m sorry.” Hoseok was taken aback.  
“Oh, y/n. You don’t have to apologize for being beautiful!” You let a huge smile spread across your face and you looked down at the table, too flattered to look Hobi in the eyes.  
It was then that the waiter returned with your drinks and some menus. You tried not to notice how the waiter looked directly at your eyes the entire time he walked over to your table.  
“Here you go,” the man said. And then he went so far as to place his hand lightly on top of yours and say “and if you need anything else, just let me know.”  
Hoseok’s jaw dropped, and the man smirked, seemingly proud of the conflict he had just created. Hobi looked at him directly, his jaw now clenched. He got up, grabbed your hand, and angrily said “let’s go,” glaring at the waiter the entire time. The waiter laughed as you walked away, and you could see that another young waiter had been watching the whole time and was laughing as well.  
Once outside, Hoseok said nothing. He didn’t get into the car, but instead stood next to it, fists clenched in his pockets. He breathed deeply through his nose and sighed. He spoke quietly to you. “Do you know him?”  
“No,” you replied. There was a long silence, and Hobi rested his body weight against the car and closed his eyes.  
“Good.”  
You weren’t sure what to do. You finally got to go on a date with Hoseok, and some asshole ruined it in a matter of minutes. You felt that you needed to do something.  
“Hobi-I’m really sorry-”  
“I don’t want you to be sorry,” he said, cutting you off. He did not open his eyes and remained still.  
“I know… I’m just sorry that that had to happen, even though there’s nothing we could have done about it.” There was silence, but you were growing impatient. You called his name sweetly. “Hoseok?”  
You stared at his face. His jaw still tightened, but the rest of his face was relaxed. You decided to walk over to him. His hands were in his jacket pockets and his eyes were still closed. You reached out and took his hands from his pockets and into your own hands. He was startled, and opened his eyes quickly. You let your fingers become hooked on his. His fingers were much longer than yours. You closed the space between the two of you. Hoseok was taller than you by quite a few inches. You looked up at his face, which now looked relieved. His hair fell in his face while looking down at you.  
“I’m sorry I even brought you here,” he said.  
“You wouldn’t have known,” you said to him. “We can go somewhere else,” you shrugged. Hoseok smiled.  
“I like it right here,” he said. He smiled innocently at you, and leaned down to kiss you. You held your breath, anticipation burning in your chest. His lips met yours, softly pressing against you. You both stayed there for a moment before he pulled his face barely away from yours. Your foreheads rested on each other, and his breath was warm against your face. He kissed you again, this time a bit less gentle. He took his hands from you and placed one on your neck. The contact sent chills down your spine. He wrapped his free arm around you, forcing you even closer to him. You wrapped both of your arms around him. He was warm–warmer than you thought a person could even be. He pulled away from you again, this time for good, but he did not let go of you.  
“I really like you, y/n. I don’t want anyone else to look at you like that unless it’s me.” Your stomach flipped and you could feel your cheeks grow warm. Hoseok began to blush as well, but he didn’t say anything else. You looked deep into his eyes.  
“I really like you too.” You wanted him to kiss you again, but you were a little too short to reach his lips. You reached behind his head and brought him down to you. He laughed lightly at your gesture, and kissed you a third time. This time, your lips parted and you began to make out.  
Your hands made their way to his chest. He sneakily slipped his hands into your butt pockets. He pulled your body towards him and squeezed your ass. “I hope this isn’t too much…” he said hesitantly. “If you want me to stop, I will.”  
There was a part of you that was afraid for you both. You were so quick to get close to each other, it was almost frightening. However, that didn’t mean that you wanted him to stop, so you shook your head no. “Maybe we should get out of here though,” you said. Hoseok could reason with that, but you both knew there was no where else to go, no place that would be private enough for the two of you.  
“We could go home, I guess,” he suggested. You sighed.  
“I guess…” You really didn’t want to go back to the apartment. You spent most of your day there anyway. Plus, you two hadn’t really gone on your date at all.  
The look on your face must have given away your thoughts, because Hoseok immediately said, “or not,” with a laugh. You laughed at yourself.  
“No, it’s fine, I just wish we could have gotten through our date, you know?” Almost as if on cue, your stomach growled. Hoseok looked at you sympathetically.  
“I’ll make sure you get something to eat,” he nodded. He turned to the car and began to get in. You walked over to the other side as he started it up and hopped in beside him, stomach empty and heart full of contentment.


End file.
